


Fairy Tale Killer

by xavierching



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Psychotic Bambam, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Yandere Bambam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierching/pseuds/xavierching
Summary: ‘I know you’re an angel and all. But you have to understand that Im Jaebum, Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung, Choi Youngjae and Kim Yugyeom are all bad wolves,’ Bambam explained agitatedly, spitting out their names with distaste, ‘they won’t change their sinister nature.'Bambam caressed Mark’s face with morbid tenderness, 'but everything will be alright. I’ll protect you and make them pay for their crime.’





	1. Three Wolves Down

04 hours 27 minutes 51 seconds.

Bambam smiled indulgently at the slumbering angel in front of him. Mark nuzzled into his pillow. His exquisite face relaxed and his childlike innocence was accentuated. Bambam’s white blouse hung loosely on his hyung’s small frame, revealing his enticing collarbone. 

Normally, Bambam would lose interest half way through a two-hour action movie. Strangely enough though, even after 04 hours 27 – no – 28 minutes 06 seconds, Bambam still found it fascinating to watch Mark sleep. 

Bambam allowed his fingertips to roam about the older’s flawless face. His brow bone, cheekbone, lips, jawline. Sometimes Bambam could not believe that no fans had noticed that Mark was an angel. There was always a halo on his head.

There was a wide range of things Bambam craved to do to his hyung. He wanted to whisper ‘I love you’ to his ear. Feed him chocolate with his mouth. Cover him with rose petals. All kinds of innocent and romantic gestures. Bambam was certain that Mark would love it. And when they moved to the bedroom, his angel would become so pliant and receptive to his passionate advances. Bambam wanted to spank his plump ass until it turned into an inviting shade of pink. Bite on his ivory skin to mark him his. Tie him up so that he would eternally be with him –

Right, Bambam gasped. He should tie up Mark before he woke up.

Bambam pattered to the supply room to rummage for handcuffs. Those came with red padding to prevent skin irritation. He would hate to see Mark’s delicate wrists all swollen. Bambam handcuffed his hyung to the bedposts and left feathery kisses on the pulse points before slipping into the bed. 

When Bambam woke up from his nap, it was already 06 hours 01 minutes 31 seconds. The effect of the sleeping pill should have worn off. Next to him, Mark began to stir. His eyes fluttered open but unfocused. Bambam must admit that Mark’s sleepy look made his morning wood harder.

‘Mark-hyung, you’re awake,’ Bambam greeted cheerfully and pressed a kiss on Mark’s lips, ‘do you want breakfast?’ a kiss on his neck, ‘or do you want to sleep in?’ a kiss on his exposed collarbone, ‘it’s only 08:31:32.’

Mark’s eyes widened with utmost shock. All drowsiness was eliminated by those unexpected kisses. A faint blush dusted his cheeks and the sight was driving Bambam crazy. He could feel himself becoming painfully hard.

‘Hyung, you look cute when you’re bashful,’ Bambam chuckled indulgently and tucked away a strand of honey brown hair from Mark’s eyes, ‘if you continue looking at me like a startled rabbit, I’ll lose control.’  
Mark bit his lips to ease the shock, anxiety and confusion he was experiencing, ‘Bammie, what are you doing? I think it’s a bit much even for a prank? Where’s the hidden camera?’  
The smile on Bambam’s face instantly slipped away, and he seethed, grabbing Mark by his chin, ‘I will never let other people see you like this. Never.’  
Mark winced at the forceful grip and tried to shy away from Bambam’s touch.  
‘Shit, sorry hyung,’ Bambam immediately apologised and licked the reddened skin, ‘I got carried away. Now, back to my question, do you want breakfast now? It’s 08:33:04.’  
Mark glared at Bambam and willed his voice to steady, ‘untie me Bammie. Enough of this sick joke.’  
‘How can you say that hyung?’ Bambam whined and pouted, ‘this is our eternity. We can finally be with each other forever. No one can ever separate us. Not even Jaebum-hyung or Jackson-hyung.’  
‘What the fuck are you playing, Bambam?’ Mark shouted as he struggled with the sturdy handcuffs, ‘let me go now!’

Bambam kicked a metal cupboard repeatedly. The loud noises caused Mark to silence in shock.

‘Why won’t you understand?’ Bambam bellowed and pulled his hair, ‘I cannot let you return to the wolves! They want to take you away from me! Every time I see their paws on you, I want to kill them. I want to kill them all!’  
Despite being stunned by Bambam’s nonsense, Mark tried to calm Bambam down, ‘I’m not going anywhere, ok? I’ll be with you until you’re feeling well again. Just let me call Jaebum – no – Yugyeomie – to help you, alright?’  
Bambam shook his head frantically, ‘no. No. No. No. No! Why won’t you understand hyung?’ and ruthless slaps landed on Mark’s face, ‘why won’t you understand?’  
Mark whimpered in pain. Tears began to form in his eyes.

‘I know you’re an angel and all. But you have to understand that Im Jaebum, Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung, Choi Youngjae and Kim Yugyeom are all bad wolves,’ Bambam explained agitatedly, spitting out their names with distaste, ‘they won’t change their sinister nature.  
‘You’re too kind and pure and vulnerable. I know they molested you and tore off your wings. You don’t need to cover up for them,’ Bambam caressed Mark’s face with morbid tenderness, ‘but everything will be alright. I’ll protect you and make them pay for their crime.’

\---

07 hours 33 minutes 21 seconds.

Bambam was slightly frustrated at the delay. He thought 25 minutes 24 seconds would be enough to finish feeding Mark pancakes. But apparently he underestimated Mark’s temper. He knew that the lenient angel would be upset for at least a week after knowing what he planned to do to those beasts. What he did not expect was the older going on a hunger strike unless Bambam released him and swore not to hurt the wolves. But of course, Bambam could not do that. With his nobility, Mark would definitely risk his life to protect those lowlives.

He lured Yugyeom to their usual hideout, claiming that Mark had called for a picnic. As Bambam expected, the pup jumped at the opportunity to be close to his angel. 

‘Eh, where’s Mark-hyung?’ Yugyeom walked towards Bambam. His brows furrowed with perplex.  
‘You’re finally here, Kim Yugyeom,’ Bambam’s usually round eyes narrowed predatorily.  
Yugyeom laughed without reservation, ‘yah! Bambam, stop acting cool. You’re forever in charge of aegyo.’  
‘I may look cute. But that doesn’t mean I’m oblivious and harmless,’ Bambam growled in a dangerously low voice.  
Yugyeom’s smile faltered as Bambam suddenly charged to punch his stomach.

Yugyeom crouched and protected himself with his arms. His retreat only infuriated Bambam further. He punched Yugyeom’s head repeatedly with his right hand. He had put on a couple of studded rings for this occasion. Bambam then smashed his head against a tree relentlessly. The maknae’s legs eventually gave out and he stumbled on the ground. 

‘Help me, Mark-hyung,’ Yugyeom pleaded breathily whilst shielding himself, ‘Mark-hyung.’  
‘How dare you call his name with your filthy mouth!’ Bambam bellowed and kicked Yugyeom with his combat boots.  
The maknae groaned in pain.  
‘I thought you were different from other wolves! How can you betray my trust? How can you hurt Mark-hyung?’ Bambam exclaimed desperately and bludgeoned Yugyeom’s head with a rock.  
On the brink of unconsciousness, Yugyeom breathed, ‘I di – didn’t –’  
‘There’s no use denying it, pup!’ Bambam shouted as he pulled Yugyeom’s hair harshly, glaring into the maknae’s unfocused eyes, ‘I know what you did. You sneaked into Mark-hyung’s bed and fucking raped him!’ Bambam striked Yugyeom’s skull with every single word he spat, ‘you fucking raped him! YOU FUCKING RAPED HIM!’

Yugyeom’s body sprawled on the ground. The tree trunk and the rock were dyed scarlet. 

\---

08 hours 42 minutes 33 seconds.

Bambam wondered what Mark would be doing right now. He bet his hyung fell asleep listening to songs he had put up for him. Recalling how lovely his slumbering angel was, Bambam felt his groin tighten. He hoped Mark would not feel lonely without him around. But it was worth it. They would be together forever after finishing off those wolves. 

At that hour, only Choi Youngjae and Park Jinyoung were lurking in the wolf den. Bambam slapped his own face harshly and warned himself to act prudently. Youngjae’s benign appearance as an otter merely served as a façade to lower Bambam’s guard. And Jinyoung was probably the most cunning wolf out of the five. Bambam’s knuckles turned white as the thought of Jinyoung plotting to tear off Mark’s wings dominated his head. 

When Bambam opened the door, the living room was vacant. But he could hear Youngjae howling in the bathroom. 

‘Yah, Bammie, you scared me!’ Youngjae roared with laughter and splashed bubbles onto Bambam, ‘you wanna join me in the tub?’  
Bambam smirked frigidly and pressed Youngjae’s head into the water

‘Don’t pretend to be an otter when you’re in fact a bad wolf,’ Bambam hissed through gritted teeth, ‘and you’re too damn noisy.’  
Youngjae grabbed the air hysterically. There were only sounds of water splash and bubbles popping.  
‘I know what you do in the bathroom. You get off from drowning Mark-hyung, you sick bastard!’ Bambam’s grip remained firm on Youngjae’s nape, ‘how do you feel now that you’re drowning, huh? Do you feel aroused, wolf?’  
Youngjae’s hands dropped on the rim of the bathtub.  
‘Rot in hell.’

If Jinyoung was not watching Markjin videos in the living room, he must be reading in his room, Bambam thought.

‘Bammie, did you have fun with Mark-hyung last night?’ Jinyoung asked, looking up from his detective story. His smile promptly morphed into a frown, ‘why are you all wet? Go get changed.’  
‘Hyung,’ Bambam pouted, ‘I want your hug.’  
Jinyoung chuckled affectionately. Since coming of age, Bambam never demanded anyone’s but Mark’s attention. He ruffled Bambam’s hair and pulled him into his embrace.  
‘Hyung, when did you find out Mark-hyung is an angel?’ Bambam asked at Jinyoung’s ear.  
‘At the very beginning,’ Jinyoung replied fondly whilst stroking Bambam’s back.  
‘Is that why you want a piece of him? Because he’s too pure and kind and gentle?’  
‘Bammie, are you jealous that I spend a lot of time with Mark-hyung recently?’  
‘No, I’ve hated you the moment you touched him with your paws.’

Bambam penetrated Jinyoung’s side with a pocketknife. Bambam could hear Jinyoung gasp in a mix of agony and shock. Lukewarm liquid tingled against his finger.

‘You don’t deserve Mark-hyung. You planned everything! You sent me back to Thailand so that you guys could use him as a sex slave! And you even tore off his wings to imprison him!’ Bambam yelled and punctuated every phrase with a stab on Jinyoung’s abdomen.  
Jinyoung collapsed into Bambam and tears glistened in his widened eyes, ‘Yo – Youngjae – run. Ru –’  
‘Choi Youngjae is dead. Kim Yugyeom is dead. All of you will pay for hurting my angel,’ Bambam snarled menacingly.

With a final twist on the knife, blood oozed out from Jinyoung’s battered body.


	2. Two Wolves More

10 hours 22 minutes 08 seconds. 

The alpha wolves would not be in the wolf den until sunset. Jackson was probably still waiting for departure at Beijing Airport and Jaebum was flying across the Pacific Ocean. Bambam planned to return to his angel and recharge before tackling his biggest foes. 

Bambam had had a hard time deciding who to confront first. Jackson was the first person to take Mark away from him. Mark often went missing with Jackson at night. When his hyung returned, he smelled like the wolf and his beautiful eyes would be red and puffy. Bambam dared not imagine what horrible things the wolf had inflicted on his angel. Jaebum was the first person Bambam really had the urge to kill. That sadistic bastard loved torturing Mark until he was begging and crying and screaming. Bambam could never forget how his angel whimpered pitifully, ‘Jaebum – no – no – let go of me – please’. Or how Mark shouted, ‘Jae – Jaebum – pl – please – I – I can’t take it anymore’. And on the following day, Mark could not even walk and there were bright purple bruises all over his body. 

Im Jaebum and Jackson Wang must die. 

Cold water interrupted Bambam’s furious trance. He had been standing under the shower for too long. Traces of soil and blood were washed off. Bambam felt clean enough to return to his angel. 

‘Mark-hyung, I’m back,’ Bambam beamed at his favourite person.  
Mark refused to look at him. His eyes were puffy from crying and his lips bleeding from anxious biting. Bruises began to form on his cheeks due to Bambam’s slaps in the morning.  
Bambam sighed and dabbed away Mark’s tearstains with a wet towel, ‘hyung, you’re really too kind. You don’t need to feel bad for them. They deserve it.’  
Mark asked Bambam with his hoarse voice, ‘did you really kill Gyeomie, Youngjae and Jinyoungie?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘It’s all for me, isn’t it? Because you love me?’  
‘Yes.’  
A lone tear trickled from Mark’s eyes. Bambam should have killed him instead of Yugyeom, Youngjae or Jinyoung. It was all his fault.  
‘I love you, hyung,’ Bambam cooed and snuggled into the crook of Mark’s neck, ‘after I kill all the wolves, we’ll be together forever. No one can take you away from me.’

Bambam inhaled greedily for the enticing smell of Casablanca lily and orange blossom. The scent of his angel enthralled him. It was as though the lust, possessiveness and obsession for Mark shot through his veins like lava. ‘Hyung, you smell so damn good,’ Bambam whispered at Mark’s ear, his voice breathy with lust. 

Bambam kissed and nibbled on Mark’s lips hungrily. The rusty taste of blood spurred a bizarre sense of excitement in his groin and urged him to conquer his angel’s mouth. Bambam’s tongue invaded successfully when Mark gasped for air. It slithered across the older’s tongue and penetrated deep into his cavity. Mark whimpered in discomfort as Bambam’s aggressiveness triggered his gag reflex. He writhed against Bambam and desperately pulled away from the killer. Metal handcuffs clanked loudly against the bedposts but Bambam paid his struggle no mind. He tore the blouse apart to reveal Mark’s lithe torso. The aesthetics of his nude body never ceased to exhilarate him. 

‘Hyung, do you know how hard it is to see you so sexy every day? You dancing in tight jeans and loose muscle tees,’ Bambam asked in a low voice whilst licking Mark’s nipple earnestly, ‘glimpses of your perfect body make me ache with desire. I jerk off in the shower every night after dance practice. To the image of you writhing beneath me. Of you gasping in pleasure. Of you chanting my name when you reach the climax,’ Bambam confessed, tilting his head up to gauge Mark’s reaction.  
‘Let go of me, Bambam,’ Mark demanded as firmly as he could. His voice trembled due to Bambam’s feathery kisses on his abs, ‘you’ve done enough of horrible things.’

Bambam gazed into Mark’s venomous eyes. He understood where the hostility was from. Mark must have been traumatised by the wolves. But it was alright. Bambam would devote all his love, affection and tenderness to mend his angel.

‘Angel, I know the wolves have hurt you. But making love is different from rape. Making love is wonderful so allow me to pleasure you,’ Bambam cooed.  
‘No, please don’t do this to me, Bambam,’ Mark pleaded. He felt vulnerable to be so exposed in front of his once favourite dongsaeng. He tried to close his thighs but the chains shattered his modesty.  
‘There’s no need to fear,’ Bambam assured and pressed kisses to Mark’s sweaty forehead, ‘I’m going to make you feel good. Trust me, angel.’

As Bambam had anticipated, Mark’s penis was slender and lovely like everything about him. Bambam reverently kissed the tip of the shaft and earned himself a whimper. Taking the noise as an encouragement, Bambam licked along veins on the two sides. Mark’s cock twitched and dripped pre-cum against his will. Bambam fit all of Mark into his mouth without difficulty, given that he had almost no gag reflex. He sucked his hyung earnestly as if relishing a feast. Mark did not give up on wriggling out of Bambam’s touch so Bambam pressed his thighs into the mattress. He chuckled at the broken cries from his angel. Perhaps his past flings were right. His mouth really was a blessing. 

Bambam’s hard-on strained against his jeans since the notion of his hyung enjoying his mouth turned him on immensely. Bobbing his head urgently, Bambam could feel Mark swelling. The older whimpered. His biological reaction disgusted him. With a particular hard suck, Mark emptied himself into Bambam’s mouth. 

‘I love how you taste, angel,’ Bambam grinned after spitting out Mark’s cum, ‘I’d swallow it all if I didn’t need it as lube.’

Mark’s eyes widened in utmost fear when Bambam prodded his cum-covered fingers at his entrance. Replacing lube with cum was a nightmare. The sticky substance dried quickly, not to mention the amount was far from adequate. It would be no different from stabbing at his most fragile flesh. 

‘Bambam, pl – please don’t hurt me,’ Mark begged feebly, praying that the younger would have mercy on him.  
‘I’ll be gentle hyung,’ Bambam assured. He could never hurt him when his hyung looked at him with pleading eyes.  
‘No – pl – please – no – ’

Bambam began to scissor him open. The unwanted movement merely exacerbated Mark’s fear. His muscle naturally repelled the intrusion. Bambam frowned at his angel’s incompliance but tried to be patient. He wanted his love to thoroughly enjoy their first time.

‘Angel, you need to relax,’ Bambam reminded. He teased Mark’s nipples to distract him from the discomfort.

Bambam’s fingers diligently worked Mark open. He had faith that his perseverance would be rewarded. When Mark stopped struggling, Bambam knew he was right. His angel understood him. Mark finally let Bambam have him.

‘St – stop it,’ Mark faltered in despair. He no longer had the strength to tug against the handcuffs and his voice was cracking, ‘pl – please.’

Bambam let out a growl as he penetrated Mark’s tight hole. The sensation was overwhelming to say the least. Bambam felt as though he was high on drugs. All those fantasies and wet dreams over the years eventually came true. The feeling of Mark clenching around him in reality was beyond his imagination. 

‘You feel so good, hyung,’ Bambam groaned as he thrusted into Mark relentlessly, ‘so fucking good.’

Tears flowed freely down Mark’s cheeks. Despite the stabbing pain, he did not have an ounce of strength in him to fight. Mark admitted defeat. He could not save Yugyeom, Youngjae and Jinyoung. He could not save himself. He could not save Jackson. He could not save Jaebum.

‘You’re mine, angel. You’re mine. Mine. Mine!’ Bambam chanted whilst picking up the speed. He was so close. So close. Bambam abruptly pulled out. 

Spurts of cum decorated his angel’s face. 

Bambam wanted to commit the sight to his memory. His angel. Covered in his cum. His heart swelled in a mix of euphoria, proudness and content. He marked his angel. No one could ever take him away. 

\---

15 hours 36 minutes 26 seconds.

Mark fell asleep after more rounds of passionate lovemaking. Bambam felt a bit guilty for tiring his angel. He really should have shown more self-restraint and not overdo things. After all, his angel deserved the most delicate and reverent treatment. Bambam decided to make it up to Mark by buying galbitang for dinner that night. But first, he had to solve the most pressing matter. 

Jaebum and Jackson should have arrived Incheon International Airport. If everything went according to Bambam’s estimation, Mark’s phone would ring in 03 – 02 – 01 –

_It’s a beautiful sky. 맑게갠하늘 like you._

‘Hey baby boy.’  
Bambam gagged at Jaebum’s morbid tenderness. How dare he. Calling his angel so condescendingly.  
‘I just land and I will meet Sseunie at the arrival hall in a bit. We’ll go straight back to the dorm. I miss you so much,’ even through the phone, Bambam knew Jaebum must be smiling.  
Bambam tried to swallow the lump in his throat. His fists were trembling in fury. Im Jaebum had no right to even think about his angel.  
‘Are you with me, baby boy?’  
Bambam cleared his throat and replied with fake ease, ‘Jaebum-hyung, Mark-hyung forgot his phone when he went on a food run.’  
‘Oh – um –’ Jaebum’s voice reflected his utmost embarrassment, ‘Bam-ah, tell Mark Jackson and I will be home soon.’  
‘Sure.’  
‘Um – right – I’ll see you guys in a bit.’

The moment of truth eventually came. The defender of angel would always triumph over sinister wolves. 

Bambam travelled to the wolf den for the second time that day. He craved to see the wolves’ shock and fury when they saw their dead counterparts. He sat on the sofa, waiting for the arrival of his arch-enemies. 

‘Dadadada! THE Jackson Wang is back!’ Jackson exclaimed with overboard excitement. Apparently, he was hoping that everyone would welcome them home in the living room. He pouted when he saw only Bambam looking at him with his big round eyes, ‘don’t you guys miss me? I’ve been away for five weeks.’  
Behind Jackson, Jaebum dragged all the luggage inside and promptly shut the door. He quickly scanned the room for his baby boy, ‘where are the others?’  
‘Well, I have a surprise for you two,’ Bambam grinned mischievously.  
‘Aw, how sweet! I love surprises!’ Jackson beamed. His tail was wiggling so vigorously that Bambam wanted to chop it off.  
Jaebum smiled faintly, ‘oh I really don’t expect that.’  
‘Now, Jackson-hyung, check out the bathroom. And Jaebum-hyung, go to Jinyoung-hyung’s room,’ Bambam beamed. The older could practically see him glowing with thrill.  
Jaebum chortled and walked to Jinyoung’s bedroom, ‘how come you’re more excited than me?’  
‘You know how Bammie is,’ Jackson shouted whilst approaching the bathroom, ‘did you guys prepare a bath for me?’  
‘On the count of three, open the door, alright?’ Bambam instructed, ‘one. Two. Three!’

‘What the fuck – Youngjae! Youngjae!’ Jackson screamed.  
At the same time, Jaebum shouted, ‘Jinyoungie!’  
‘So how do you like my surprises?’ Bambam exclaimed. The wolves were shell-shocked. Panic, fear, fury and confusion all mashed together.  
‘What the fuck! Wake up, Youngjae! Can you hear me?’ Jackson yelled from the bathroom.  
Jaebum mumbled in hysteria, ‘Jinyoung. C’mon. Jinyoung. Jinyoung!’

Jaebum stormed to the living room and grabbed Bambam by his collar, ‘what the fuck, Bambam? What happened to Jinyoung and Youngjae?’  
‘I kill them,’ Bambam smirked. He wanted to rile Jaebum up before killing him.  
‘What are you talking about?’ Jackson looked at Bambam incredulously, ‘you kill them?’  
‘Is it that hard to believe?’ Bambam huffed, ‘I KILL THEM. I kill Kim Yugyeom, Choi Youngjae and Park Jinyoung. Clear?’  
Jaebum threw a hard punch at Bambam’s jaw, ‘why?’  
‘You ask me? Ask yourself what you wolves have done to my angel,’ Bambam shouted and kicked the oldest onto the floor. 

Staggering, Jaebum lashed out at Bambam again, ‘where’s Mark? Did you hurt him?’  
Bambam punched Jaebum’s stomach with the hand wearing brass knuckles and retorted, ‘Mark-hyung is my angel. I will never hurt him. My angel is safe with me. I won’t let you wolves hurt him anymore.’  
Seeing Bambam approaching Jaebum threateningly, Jackson immediately rushed to protect the oldest, ‘you’re mental.’  
‘Stop pretending, wolf! You can never hide your true self,’ Bambam seethed through gritted teeth, ‘or the crime you’ve committed.’  
‘You kill them! You’re a murderer!’ Jackson shouted in a furious outburst, ‘tell me where Mark is!’

Jaebum swore that a red glint flickered across Bambam’s eyes for a second. That was not the innocent and mischievous dongsaeng he knew. But a hallucinating and violent lunatic who had murdered his teammates and kidnapped his boyfriend. 

‘You will never see him again,’ Bambam smiled precariously, ‘goodbye wolf.’

He revealed a pocketknife and aimed it at Jackson’s heart. Jackson managed to dodge the first attack with his athletic reflex but not the second. Clutching his wound, Jackson used all his might to punch Bambam and stopped him from hurting Jaebum. 

‘Run, hyung,’ Jackson muttered as he stumbled onto the ground, ‘run and call the police.’  
Jaebum picked up a vase and smashed it on Bambam’s head, ‘I won’t leave you here Jackson.’

Bambam turned around in fury. The world began to swirl and black patches blurred his vision. The knife hovered near Jaebum’s heart. The oldest strove to push the weapon away but Bambam was stronger. He drove the knife into the alpha wolf’s chest.

‘Tell me where Mark is,’ Jaebum glared at him but his eyes were unfocused.  
Bambam smirked feebly, ‘never ever.’

\---

27 hours 01 minutes 04 seconds.

When Jaebum opened his eyes, he was lying on an unfamiliar bed. There were some strange faces around him. It took a moment to register that he was in the hospital. Beside him lay Jackson. A machine beeping steadily annoyed him to no end. 

As memories flooded back, fear and panic once again overwhelmed him. He attempted to get up but his limbs refused to comply. The movement of his left arm strained the wound on his chest. 

‘Where’s Mark?’ Jaebum asked the man closest to his bed. The man wore a lanyard and held a black clipboard. Jaebum guessed he must be a policeman waiting to take his testimony.  
‘Hello, Mr Im,’ the man greeted, ‘glad that you wake up so soon. I’m Inspector Choi. I’ll be handling this case.’  
‘Have you found Mark?’ he asked urgently, ‘and did you arrest Bambam?’  
‘Bambam is currently in the custodial ward. Doctors are tending to his wound. Preliminarily, he is diagnosed of Schizophrenia,’ Inspector Choi replied.  
‘How about Mark?’ Jaebum pressed anxiously. He had to hear that Mark was alright.  
‘We try to coax the address out of Bambam but he’s stubborn,’ the inspector grimaced, ‘we’re doing our best to investigate his whereabouts.’  
‘And the rest of my teammates?’ Jaebum asked. He was ready to hear the worst.  
‘I’m sorry about your loss. We found Kim Yugyeom’s body in a nearby park. And you already know where we found Choi Youngjae and Park Jinyoung.’

\---

40 hours 17 minutes 47 seconds.

‘Jaebum-hyung, you have to eat,’ Jackson said as a matter of fact, ‘otherwise you won’t have energy to take care of Markie when we find him.’  
The older sighed ‘Sseunie, I really don’t feel hungry. Go eat your congee.’  
‘Hyung, please,’ Jackson pleaded, ‘do it for your boyfriend.’

‘I miss him, Sseunie,’ Jaebum sobbed uncontrollably. He did not know he had the urge to cry until tears trickled down his cheeks, ‘I dare not imagine what he has endured. Alone. Every time I think of him, my heart aches. I’m so afraid. So afraid that he’s dead and I don’t even know where his body is.’  
Jackson sniffled discreetly. He had to be strong for his hyung, ‘we’ll find him. Markie is a stubborn head. He will survive to be with us again.’

\---

52 hours 08 minutes 19 seconds.

Jaebum grunted in displease when someone woke him. He hadn’t been able to sleep properly for so long. 

‘Wake up, hyung,’ Jackson shouted urgently, ‘they found him!’  
Jaebum got up immediately, ‘where’s he? Can I see him now?’  
‘Mark-hyung is in the ward downstairs,’ Jackson replied ecstatically, ‘let’s go.’

Finally. His Mark returned to him. 

‘Baby, I miss you so much,’ Jaebum sat next to Mark and kissed his knuckles.  
Jackson bit his lips and held back his tears. Although Mark’s face was pale and his cheeks bruised, he looked alright otherwise. To that, he felt relieved.  
‘Who’s Mark Tuan’s family?’ a doctor asked.  
‘I’m his boyfriend. My name is Im Jaebum.’  
‘And you are?’  
‘Jackson Wang. His best friend.’  
‘I’m Dr Park. Mark is in general alright with minor injuries. However, I must break an unfortunate piece of news to you,’ the female doctor informed sternly.  
Jaebum swallowed anxiously and nodded.  
‘When we ran a thorough check on his body, we found that Mark’s anal channel has severe fissure and bruising. It’s highly likely that Mark has been sexually assaulted.’

\---

60 hours 02 minutes 43 seconds.

‘Jaebum?’

Jaebum rubbed his eyes groggily. He had fallen asleep on Mark against the doctor’s advice. He could feel the strain on his wound but being with Mark when he woke up was much more important. 

‘Mark,’ Jaebum gasped in happy astonishment, ‘Mark! You’re awake, baby!’  
Mark buried himself into the crook of Jaebum’s neck and sobbed, ‘I thought – I thought I would never see you again.’  
Jaebum tightened his arms around Mark’s waist as though he feared the older would disappear. He stroked Mark’s hair soothingly and said, ‘from this day forward, I’ll love and cherish you, till death do us part.'

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why but Bambam fits with the yandere trope surprisingly well? Got stuck on the second part as it's been ages since I last wrote any smut. Thanks for reading.


End file.
